Des Königs Erdbeeren
by elektra121
Summary: Grima verbringt seinen Tag damit, Eowyn zu beobachten.


Disclaimer: Ich nehm mal an, euch ist klar, dass das hier nur eine fanfiction ist (inspiriert von dieser Seite: http://vera.iatp.org.ua/vereena) und mir Tolkiens Figuren nicht gehören. Geld krieg ich auch nicht hierfür.   
  
Obwohl ich für Spenden natürlich immer offen bin! ;)  
  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
______________________________________________   
  
  
  
Des Königs Erdbeeren  
  
______________________________________________  
  
Es war ein außergewöhnlich heißer Sommertag in Edoras. Und trotz der drückenden Hitze, die schon am Morgen die Luft über dem Horizont flimmern ließ, war es ein außergewöhnlich schöner Tag für mich.   
  
Die staubige Stadt lag wie ausgestorben da, denn fast alle waren draußen auf den Feldern bei der Heuernte, wo jede Hand gebraucht wurde.   
  
Nur wenige waren in Edoras zurückgeblieben: einige alte Leute, die kaum noch sehr viel mehr vermochten als sich ein schattiges Plätzchen zu suchen und dort vor sich hin zu dösen; und zu denen man, wie ich wusste, auch den König zählen konnte; ein paar schwangere Frauen, denen man bei solcher Hitze keine schwere Arbeit zumutete und eine Schar kleiner Kinder, die noch nicht alt genug waren, als dass sie draußen auf den Wiesen hätten von irgendeinem Nutzen sein können.   
  
Und ich; denn als des Königs Ratgeber lag mein Zuständigkeitsbereich selbstverständlich nicht bei der körperlichen Arbeit. Ich konnte mir auch besseres vorstellen, als jetzt in glühender Hitze Heu zu wenden und einer jener Unglücklichen zu sein, die heute einen Hitzschlag erleiden würden.   
  
Nein, ich war froh, mich den ganzen unerbittlich heißen Tag lang in Ruhe meiner Lieblingsbeschäftigung widmen zu können.  
  
Dem Beobachten.   
  
Freilich bildeten die Kinder, die Alten und die paar schwerfälligen Frauen keine allzu interessanten Objekte, doch man hatte noch jemanden in der Stadt zurückgelassen. Jemanden, der das Beobachten lohnte.  
  
Eowyn.  
  
Der König hatte am Morgen bestimmt, dass sie zu Hause bleiben sollte, denn ich hatte ihm schon gestern eine ganze Menge mehr oder weniger plausible Gründe dafür eingeredet. Ich verspürte keinerlei Lust, mich in der leeren Stadt zu langweilen, wo doch die leere Stadt mit Eowyn *darin* so viel weniger langweilig war.  
  
Natürlich war sie ziemlich aufgebracht gewesen, als sie erfuhr, dass sie nicht würde auf den Feldern dabei sein dürfen; aber diesmal waren ihre Beschwerden bei ihrem Bruder und Cousin auf taube Ohren gestoßen, und Theodred hatte sogar noch einmal bekräftigt, dass sie besser in der Stadt bleiben und hier „nach dem Rechten sehen" sollte, was auch immer das hieß.  
  
In Wahrheit waren er und Eomer einfach froh, heute ungestört den Mägden hinterherpfeifen und unanständige Lieder singen zu können, wie sie seit Menschengedenken eben zum Heumachen gehörten, ohne Rücksicht auf die jungfräulichen Ohren einer Schwester und Cousine nehmen zu müssen; ganz besonders, zumal ja der König nicht dabei war.   
  
Die jungfräuliche Schwester und Cousine dagegen war den halben Vormittag lang entzückend wütend gewesen, weil sie sich ungerecht behandelt vorkam, und sie hatte zu meinem großen Vergnügen ihr „Eowyn-ist-stolz-und-lässt-sich-nichts-anmerken"- Gesicht zur Schau getragen. Natürlich konnte jeder, der kein völliger Schwachkopf war, ihr ihre Unzufriedenheit sofort anmerken; denn ihr Gesicht spiegelt jede ihre Stimmungen so getreu wider wie eine ungekräuselte Wasseroberfläche, aber sie selbst kommt sich dabei durchaus sehr undurchschaubar vor.  
  
*****  
  
Nachdem man die Arbeit des Vormittags beendet hatte - denn auch an den heißesten Tagen müssen Tiere gefüttert und getränkt werden und Gemüsebeete gegossen; und das besser noch vor der größten Hitze- suchte man einen Platz im spärlich vorhandenen Schatten, um dort die Tische für das gemeinschaftliche Mittagessen aufzustellen. Die Mahlzeit beschränkte sich auf eine lauwarme Milchsuppe, in die trockenes Brot gebrockt wurde, und Essigwasser für den Durst. In dieser Hitze hatte niemand großen Appetit.  
  
Ich aß selbstverständlich nicht mit dem gemeinen Volk draußen, sondern zusammen mit dem König in der kühlen Halle; und ich genoss es, dass Eowyn uns das Essen brachte und den Tisch deckte. Sie verdünnte Wein und brach ein weißes Brot auf, denn Essigwasser und Schwarzbrot genügen schwerlich der Würde eines Königs und seines Ratgebers.   
  
Sie versuchte sogar ein Tischgespräch, aber leider -oder sollte ich sagen: glücklicherweise?- ist ihr Onkel in letzter Zeit nicht mehr sehr gesprächig, und so kam sie nicht umhin, ein paar Worte mit mir wechseln zu müssen. Ich konnte sie erfreulicherweise davon überzeugen, mit uns zu essen und nicht draußen in der Hitze, so dass ich diesmal Gelegenheit hatte, sie genauestens beim Essen zu beobachten ohne dass ihr eifersüchtiger Bruder danebensaß, vor dem man jeden Blick rechtfertigen musste.   
  
Ich schaute ihr hingerissen zu und sog begierig in mich auf, wie sie mit ihren schönen Fingern den Löffel nahm, das Brot einbrockte, dann die Milch vom Löffel schlürfte, schluckte, den Teller ankippte, den letzten Rest Suppe mit Brot auftunkte und zum Schluss (und dieser Anblick weckte die angenehmsten Assoziationen!) sorgsam den Löffel ableckte wie eine junge Katze.   
  
Danach stand sie auf, räumte den Tisch ab und erbat sich Erlaubnis, wieder nach draußen zu gehen. Der König antwortete mit einem unbestimmten Brummen und Kopfnicken; und ich erbot mich, ihn in sein Gemach zu führen, damit er sich zur Mittagsruhe zurückziehen könne. Eowyn würde mich unterdessen wieder vergessen haben, denn sie verdrängt meine Existenz nur zu gern, wie ich weiß; und daher könnte ich sie am Nachmittag umso ungestörter - handelte es sich um jemand anderen als mich, würde ich wohl sagen: unverschämter - beobachten.   
  
Die Mittagszeit selbst bot aber nicht viel Aufregendes.  
  
Ich hätte mich genausogut schlafen legen können wie der König und die Kinder, die auf Bänken oder an die Hauswand gelehnt im Schatten ihre Mittagsruhe hielten. Sogar die Luft schien stillzustehen. Ein Mütterchen erzählte mit einschläfernder Stimme Märchen, und die Frauen schwatzten ein bisschen untereinander, während sie Kleider flickten. Das Beste sollte erst noch kommen.  
  
*****  
  
Am frühen Nachmittag war die Zeit der größten Hitze.  
  
Die alten Leute hatten sich nach drinnen verzogen und die Kinder badeten inzwischen in einer der Pferdetränken, um sich abzukühlen. Ihr widerliches Gekreische war geradezu ohrenbetäubend, und sie spritzten alles und jeden im Umkreis von zwanzig Schritt klatschnass. Ich hegte eine kleine Weile lang die Hoffnung, das würde vielleicht zufälligerweise Eowyn oder zumindest einen Teil ihrer Kleidung mit einschließen - denn ich hätte sie außerordentlich gern mit nassem Haar und durchweichten Kleidern gesehen -, aber zu meinem Bedauern hielt sie sich gerade nicht in der Nähe der Tränken auf.   
  
Tatsächlich hatte ich keine Ahnung, *wo* sie sich aufhielt, denn ich hatte sie irgendwie aus den Augen verloren. Ich musste wohl kurz eingenickt sein.  
  
Ich suchte eine ganze Weile lang den gepflasterten Platz, die staubigen Seitenwege, die Steintreppen und die Terasse mit den Augen ab, fand aber keine Spur von ihr.   
  
Ich verwünschte meine Schläfrigkeit und wollte die Suche gerade aufgeben, da entdeckte ich sie schließlich wieder, als sie den Weg in Richtung Halle heraufkam. Sie war offensichtlich in den Gärten gewesen, denn sie trug eine Schüssel mit Erdbeeren bei sich. Für das Abendessen ihres Onkels.   
  
Diese Erdbeeren sind nur für den Tisch des Königs bestimmt: es ist eine besondere und teure Sorte aus Gondor, die sehr viel größer und süßer ist als die gewöhnlichen wilden Erdbeeren. Jeder außer dem König, falls er nicht jemandem erlaubt, kosten zu dürfen (und das Glück hatte ich erst ein einziges Mal), muss mit den heimischen Früchten vorlieb nehmen, die so winzig sind, dass man sie kaum schmeckt.  
  
Auf ihrem Weg kam Eowyn an den Kindern vorbei, die jetzt ein Hopsespiel in den Staub gezeichnet hatten, und sie wohl zum Mitspielen überreden wollten, danach zu urteilen, wie sie sie umringten und bettelnd an ihrem Kleid zupften.  
  
Sie blieb zögernd stehen, und sah sich vorsichtshalber um, um sicherzugehen, dass kein Erwachsener in der Nähe war, der ein solches Verhalten missbilligen könnte.   
  
Sie entdeckte mich nicht. Ich bin lange genug Beobachter, um zu wissen, wie man sieht, ohne gesehen zu werden.  
  
Schließlich willigte sie lachend ein, setzte ihre Schüssel ein Stück beiseite zu den Püppchen, Holzschwertern und Steckenpferden, die dort geduldig auf ihre kleinen Besitzer warteten, schlüpfte aus den Schuhen und stellte sich in die Reihe.   
  
Als Eowyn ihr Steinchen warf und ihre Röcke schürzte, um ihm nachzuspringen, stockte mir der Atem. Ihre nackten Knöchel und Füße -so weiß im grauen Staub!- waren ein geradezu überwältigender Anblick, in der Tat, selbst von dieser Entfernung aus. Und um wieviel mehr, da sie sich keinerlei Mühe gab, sie vor gierigen Augen wie den meinen zu verbergen. Sie war ganz konzentriert auf das Springen, und so versunken in ihr Spiel, dass sie sich dabei auf die Unterlippe biss.   
  
Beide Füße -linker Fuß -beide Füße -rechter Fuß- beide Füße -über Kreuz... -oh ja; ich kannte das gut, ich hatte als Kind oft genug zusehen müssen, weil man mich nicht mitspielen ließ.  
  
Eowyn dagegen hatte wohl sicherlich nie danebenstehen müssen; so geschickt wie sie immer noch sprang, obwohl sie schon seit Jahren an keinem so kindischen Spiel mehr teilgenommen hatte.   
  
Die stille strenge Nichte des Königs, die nach außen hin immer so kühl und beherrscht und erwachsen tat, hatte jetzt vor Eifer rote Wangen, warf lachend den Kopf zurück und stampfte unwillig mit dem Fuß auf, als sie doch eine Linie übertrat. Einen anderen Beobachter hätte das vielleicht verwundert oder befremdet; aber nicht mich. *Ich* weiß, dass unter ihrer wohlerzogenen, gesitteten Oberfläche eine ungezähmte kleine Wilde steckt; die nur mühsam durch eine dünne Schicht teurer Kleider und strenger Pflichten zurückgehalten wird.  
  
Als die Reihe wieder an Eowyn kam, sprang sie einen zweites und schließlich ein drittes Mal, und ich versuchte mir das Bild so fest wie irgend möglich einzuprägen, damit ich es für mich behalten und vor mein geistiges Auge rufen konnte, wann immer ich wollte: Eowyn, für einen kostbaren Moment völlig selbstvergessen und so übermütig und frei wie die jungen Pferde auf den Ebenen, die noch nicht zugeritten sind und noch keinen Herrn kennen. So wild und schön wie ein überschäumender Bach in den Bergen, wenn er sich von den steilen Felsen ins Tal stürzt.   
  
Ich war gebannt von soviel ungebändigter Schönheit, und stand hin-und-hergerissen zwischen dem Verlangen, sie von Nahem zu sehen, und der Vorsicht, die mir riet an meinem Platz zu bleiben, damit sie mich nicht entdecken und das Spiel abbrechen konnte.   
  
Schließlich nahm mir ein unvorhergesehener glücklicher Zufall die Entscheidung ab, denn der regelmäßige Wechsel der Spieler hörte plötzlich auf. Niemand sprang mehr. Die Stimmen wurden laut und erregt. Irgendetwas war geschehen. Heftiges Gestikulieren und Kopfschütteln.   
  
Ein Streit!   
  
Ich frohlockte innerlich. Das war meine Chance. Worum immer es auch ging, *wer* könnte einen Streit wohl besser schlichten als der Ratgeber des Königs? Selbst wenn es sich hier nur um eine unbedeutende Meinungsverschiedenheit zwischen ein paar Gören handelte; hatte ich jetzt das volle Recht, mich einzumischen, denn als Stellvertreter des Königs besaß *meine* Stimme die Macht, über richtig und falsch zu entscheiden. Und nebenbei gab mir das die Möglichkeit, die Betrachtung Eowyns nackter Füße aus nächster Nähe fortzusetzen.  
  
*****  
  
Gemächlich und nicht zu übereilt - um den Eindruck der Zufälligkeit zu verstärken -, schlenderte ich zu der Schar der Kinder hinüber. Die Stimmen wurden deutlicher.  
  
„...darfst du nicht!", vernahm ich die aufgebrachte Stimme eines Jungen, der größer als die anderen Kinder war; eigentlich schon groß genug, auf den Feldern mitzuhelfen. Man hatte ihn zurückgelassen, weil er den rechten Arm in der Schlinge trug, und somit nutzlos zur Arbeit war.   
  
„Wieso nicht?" Eowyns Stimme war fest und bestimmt, ganz offenbar fühlte sie sich im Recht.  
  
„Weil das die Hölle ist, deswegen!"   
  
Die Antwort kam einstimmig von mehreren Kindern.  
  
„Na und...?" Ihre Stimme wurde ein klein wenig unsicher. Es schien mir fast, als würde sie die diesbezügliche Regel nicht kennen.  
  
Der Junge stöhnte auf vor so viel Unverstand.  
  
„Willst du etwa in die Hölle?", fragte ein kleines Mädchen mit erschrockenen Gesicht.  
  
„Neinnn...", versicherte Eowyn und versuchte einzulenken: „Dann setze ich eben diesen Durchgang aus."  
  
„Das gilt nicht!" Der Junge war jetzt wütend. „Du hast verloren! Wer die Hölle betritt, hat verloren. Jeder weiß das!"  
  
Jetzt war es an Eowyn, wütend zu sein. „Ich hab es nicht gewusst! Meinst du, ich wollte betrügen?" Ihre Augen funkelten gefährlich.   
  
Falls er so etwas tatsächlich hatte andeuten wollen, so zog sich Eowyns Gegner jetzt lieber zurück. Schließlich war sie viel älter und - nicht zu vergessen! - immer noch die Nichte des Königs. „Egal.", bog er ab. „Du hast trotzdem verloren."   
  
Eowyn ballte unwillentlich die Fäuste; und ich musste lächeln. Eine kleine Kriegerin, durch und durch. So impulsiv; so überzeugt davon, dass sie im Recht war; so hingebungsvoll noch in einer so unbedeutenden Sache - wieviel hingebungsvoller würde sie dann wohl erst ...   
  
(Ich vermied es, den Gedanken zu Ende zu führen, und hob mir das für den Abend und eine ungestörtere Umgebung auf.)  
  
Sie beharrte trotzig auf ihrer Meinung. „Ich habe nicht *verloren*."  
  
Das Wort „verloren" kam ihr nur schwer über die Lippen, und es musste in ihren Ohren geradezu unerträglich klingen, denn Eowyn ist ein ausgesprochen schlechter Verlierer.  
  
Man muss ihr allerdings zugute halten, dass sie damit keineswegs allein steht. Rohan ist ein ganzes Volk von schlechten Verlierern. Sogar ich selbst bin ein schlechter Verlierer, auch wenn das vielleicht das Einzige ist, das mich als einen Rohirrim auszeichnet.   
  
Die Vorstellung einer Niederlage passt nicht in die Köpfe von stolzen und starken Nordländern, die immer nur das Siegen gewohnt sind.   
  
*****  
  
Wieauchimmer; ich hielt den passenden Moment, mich einzumischen, jetzt für gekommen.   
  
„Gibt es hier eine Meinungsverschiedenheit ?", unterbrach ich mit gespielt besorgter Stimme. Der Streit verstummte und die Kinder drehten sich erstaunt zu mir um. Man sieht mich nicht besonders häufig außerhalb der Halle.   
  
„Oh... und Ihr seid auch dabei!", ich gab mir keine Mühe, allzu überzeugend Überraschung zu heucheln. „Gewiss wolltet Ihr schlichten?"  
  
Eowyn war von meinem unerwarteten Auftauchen so erschrocken, dass sie einige Augenblicke brauchte, um die Absurdität der Situation voll zu erfassen.  
  
„Ich...nnein,... - das heißt..." Ganz plötzlich war ihre Überlegenheit abhanden gekommen. Verlegen strich sie mit der Hand eine verschwitzte Haarsträhne zurück, was sie entzückenderweise wie ein schuldbewusstes kleines Mädchen aussehen ließ, das gerade bei irgendeiner Ungezogenheit ertappt worden war.   
  
„Ich nehme nicht an", fuhr ich zuckersüß fort, „dass die Herrin der Goldenen Halle Vergnügen daran findet, sich ihre Füße schmutzig zu machen, indem sie mit Kindern im Straßenstaub herumhüpft... oder sollte ich mich etwa irren?" Demonstrativ heftete ich meinen Blick auf Eowyns verräterische Schuhe, und dann unbarmherzig zurück auf ihre bloßen (aber immer noch *so* rührend hübschen) Füße. Wie durch Zauberei folgten mir alle Augenpaare, und Eowyns schon vom Spiel erhitzte Wangen liefen jetzt feuerrot - nein, erdbeerrot! - an.  
  
„Sieh an, sieh an... man sollte es nicht glauben...", schüttelte ich milde tadelnd den Kopf, „- doch ich bin natürlich sicher, dass Ihr einen guten Grund für Euer Verhalten hattet... "  
  
Sie öffnete den Mund, um sich gegen meinen unausgesprochenen Vorwurf zu verteidigen, aber ihr fiel keine Verteidigung ein, und zum Lügen - nicht einmal zu kleinen Notlügen - lässt sie sich nicht herab, also schloss sie ihren Mund wieder, ohne etwas gesagt zu haben.   
  
Den Kindern war offensichtlich der Spott in meinen Worten entgangen; oder es war ihnen egal, weil sie ihr Spiel für weitaus wichtiger hielten; deshalb wandte sich der größere Junge - der sich wohl in der Rolle als Anführer gefiel - an mich:  
  
„Ihr seid der Ratgeber des Königs... vielleicht könntet Ihr für uns entscheiden? Sie..." er zeigte auf Eowyn, "behauptet, sie hätte nicht verloren..." Er blickte hoffnungsvoll zu mir auf.  
  
Ich war von seiner Anrede überrascht: das letzte Mal, dass mich ein Kind *freiwillig* angesprochen hatte, lag so lange zurück, dass ich mich nicht mehr daran erinnern konnte. Dem Jungen musste es wirklich ungeheuer ernst sein. Fast bewunderte ich seinen Mut.   
  
„Nun; um Recht zu sprechen, muss ich erst den ganzen Sachverhalt kennen.", antwortete ich in amtlichem Ton. „Und daher sollten beide Seiten gehört werden, bevor ich entscheide. Willst du mir erklären, wie es zu diesem Streit gekommen ist ?"  
  
Der Junge nickte ernsthaft.  
  
„Wir haben sie gefragt, ob sie das Spiel kennt und vielleicht mit uns mitspielen will...- und sie hat `ja` gesagt. Und jetzt ist sie übergetreten, in die Hölle, versteht Ihr..." (hier legte ich beifällig den Kopf zur Seite, als sei diese Erwähnung eine Sache von höchster Wichtigkeit... - welchen Spaß diese köstliche Komödie machte!)  
  
„...also hat sie verloren, aber sie bestreitet es!" Er blickte beifallheischend um sich. Seine Augen waren selbstgerecht und stolz. Er war sich sicher, dass er als Sieger hervorgehen würde. Ich musste es nur vor allen bestätigen, denn *mein* Wort hatte mehr Gewicht als seines ... und auch als Eowyns.   
  
Sie hatte derweilen zähneknirschend danebengestanden, und ich genoss es, wie hilflos sie in dieser absurden kleinen Szene war. Eine Flucht war nicht möglich; einmal weil sie ihr Gesicht verloren hätte, wenn sie ohne Erklärung einfach davonlief, und das würde sie nie zulassen; und außerdem müsste sie schließlich vorher auch noch ihre Schuhe wieder anziehen, die sich nun in zwar kurzer, aber gleichwohl für sie unerreichbarer Entfernung befanden. Ebenso schied ein Kampf, den sie gewöhnlich vorgezogen hätte, als Option aus, denn wo war der Feind? Gegen wen sollte sie kämpfen? Den kleinen Jungen? Mich? Wohl kaum.  
  
Nein, es blieb ihr nur, ihre Rolle in diesem lächerlichen kleinen Schauspiel zu spielen, und sich meinem Rat zu beugen. Gefangen in ihren eigenen Stricken aus Ehre und Stolz hätte sie mir fast leid tun können, aber es tat zu gut, der Überlegene zu sein.  
  
„Nun, Ihr habt es gehört!", wandte ich mich mit der Strenge des Richters, der ich jetzt ja war, an sie.  
  
„Wie legt Ihr den Fall dar? Habt Ihr etwas zu Eurer Verteidigung vorzubringen?"  
  
Sie sah mich nur ärgerlich an, aber ich erwiderte den Blick gelassen.  
  
„Nichts...? Nichts, tatsächlich? Nun, dann ist es wahr, dann - bedaure ich - habt ihr tatsächlich verloren.", spielte ich meinen Trumpf aus. Ich kannte sie genau. *Dabei* konnte sie es nicht bewenden lassen.  
  
„Ich kannte die Regel nicht...", wandte sie nun doch -wenn auch unwillig- ein.   
  
Ich musste große Anstrengungen machen, mein Lächeln zu verbergen. Hatte ich es nicht gewusst? Hätte sie einfach nur akzeptiert, die Verliererin (eines sinnlosen, dummen Kinderspiels!) zu sein, wäre die peinliche Situation jetzt vorüber gewesen. Aber nein, das erlaubte ihr Stolz nicht! Nun, sehr schön, wenn sie es nicht anders haben wollte, dann spielten wir unser kleines Schauspiel eben zu Ende. Das Vergnügen sollte ganz auf meiner Seite sein!  
  
  
  
*****  
  
„Wie ist das möglich?" Ich gab mich überrascht, obwohl mir natürlich längst klar war, wie sich die Sache verhielt. „Nach dem, was wir eben gehört haben, sagtet Ihr, dass Ihr das Spiel kennen würdet, als Ihr einwilligtet, mitzuspielen; nicht wahr?" Die Kinder nickten zustimmend wie Geschworene.   
  
„Das ist schon wahr...", ihre Antwort kam leise und widerstrebend. „Ich *dachte* auch, ich würde das Spiel kennen..."  
  
„Aber?", forschte ich streng.  
  
„Aber wo ich herkomme... spielt man das anders."  
  
„Inwiefern anders?"  
  
„Es ist nicht schlimm, wenn man die Hölle betritt. Das ist ein ganz normales Spielfeld. Um zum Himmel zu kommen, muss man durch die Hölle. Wozu ist sie auch sonst da?" Sie zuckte die Schultern. „...So spielt man das in der Westfold."  
  
Die Kinder murmelten ungläubig. Sie schienen unschlüssig zu sein, ob man diese Erklärung gelten lassen konnte. Wahrscheinlich schien es ihnen undenkbar, dass anderswo nach anderen Regeln gespielt wurde. Ich selbst war kurz abgelenkt, denn ich ließ mir ihre Worte auf der Zunge zergehen:   
  
`Um in den Himmel zu gelangen, muss man erst durch die Hölle gehen. Wozu wäre sie sonst da?`   
  
Das hätte fast ein Sprichwort sein können.  
  
„Aber wir sind hier nicht in der Westfold, hier sind wir in Edoras!", unterbrach der Junge mit dem Arm in der Schlinge ungeduldig meine Gedanken, weil er seine Chancen auf Sieg schwinden sah.   
  
„*Hier* spielt man das so, dass die Hölle verboten ist!"  
  
„Da bist du auf jeden Fall im Recht.", stellte ich fest. „Außerdem haben wir auch keinen Beweis, wie die Regeln für Himmel&Hölle in der Westfold tatsächlich lauten..."   
  
„Was soll das heißen?! Ich *lüge* n-...", wollte Eowyn aufbegehren, aber ich gebot mit einer Handbewegung Ruhe, und eigenartigerweise gehorchte sie tatsächlich.   
  
„Freilich gibt es wenig Grund, das Wort einer Verwandten des Königs anzuzweifeln, also wollen wir es als gegeben hinnehmen. Trotzdem hat sie nach den hiesigen Regeln einen Fehler gemacht, der zur Folge hat, dass das Spiel als verloren gilt. Da wir aber annehmen müssen, dass sie sich dieser Spielregel nicht bewusst war, lautet mein Rat: der Durchgang wird für ungültig erklärt und Eowyn springt noch einmal. Gibt es Einwände?"   
  
Die Kinder schüttelten unschuldig die Köpfe und schienen das für eine kluge und angemessene Entscheidung zu halten. Allein Eowyn sah mich ungläubig und entsetzt an. Sie allein hatte begriffen, dass es mir nicht im Geringsten um das Gezanke und das dumme Spielchen kleiner Gören ging.   
  
Sie hatte begriffen, worum es bei *meinem* Spielchen ging: ich bestimmte, und sie musste tun, was ich sagte. Ganz egal, ob sie wollte oder nicht - und natürlich wollte sie nicht, sonst wäre es ja nicht halb so lustig. Eowyn würde springen, weil *ich* es sagte. Eowyn würde ihre hübschen Knöchel ungebührlicherweise in der Öffentlichkeit zeigen, weil *ich* sie sehen wollte. Eowyn würde sich vor sich selbst lächerlich machen, weil *ich* es so haben wollte.   
  
Sie war ganz in meiner Hand und konnte nichts dagegen tun. Ich gab mir keine Mühe, mein Lächeln noch länger zu verbergen.   
  
*****  
  
„Keine Einwände? Nun, worauf wartet Ihr dann noch? Das Spielfeld gehört Euch!", wies ich auf die in die Erde gezeichneten Linien.  
  
Ich hörte ihre Zähne knirschen, als sie sich überwand, sich meinem Urteil zu fügen und die Sache wenigstens so schnell wie möglich hinter sich zu bringen, wenn sie denn schon nicht zu vermeiden war. Sie hob ihren Rocksaum diesmal nur minimal, um meinen gierigen Augen keinen Zoll ihrer weißen Haut kampflos zu überlassen. Das war freilich vergebene Liebesmüh.  
  
„Oh bitte!", winkte ich ab, „Wegen meiner bescheidenen Anwesenheit müsst Ihr doch nicht befangen sein!" Und ich lächelte noch breiter, um ihr klarzumachen, *wie* absolut angebracht es war, befangen zu sein. „Auf diese Weise würdet Ihr nur stolpern, und in Gefahr geraten, vielleicht doch noch zu verlieren. Das wollt Ihr doch wohl nicht riskieren...?"  
  
Sie in dieser hilflosen Lage noch aufzuziehen war unverschämt, es war rücksichtslos, es war gemein. Und es machte großen Spaß.   
  
Sie vermied meinen Blick und tat schließlich das einzig Vernünftige: warf endlich ihren Stein, der wie erwartet im Himmel landete, raffte tapfer ihre Röcke und sprang so schnell wie möglich hinterher, um meinen Triumph keinen Augenblick länger als nötig dauern zu lassen. Sie nahm das Steinchen hastig auf und kehrte wieder um, und im selben Moment, in dem ihre Füße das Spielfeld verließen, ließ sie auch den Stoff ihres Kleides los, als hätte sie sich verbrannt.   
  
„Hier.", zeigte sie den Spielstein trotzig vor. „Ich *habe* nicht verloren."  
  
Es war eine dumme, kindische Rechtfertigung; sie merkte es selbst.  
  
„Oh, ich gratuliere!", applaudierte ich spöttisch. Einige Kinder taten es mir nach und klatschten ebenfalls, was die ganze Szene noch absurder machte.  
  
Eowyns kleiner Rivale bedachte sie und mich mit bösen Blicken und schleuderte seinen Stein wütend in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, bevor er sich davonmachte. Auch die anderen Kinder kehrten zu ihren Spielsachen zurück und zerstreuten sich dann langsam. Ich hörte ein Mädchen im Weggehen leise ihre Freundin belehren:  
  
„Siehst du, ich hab's dir gesagt! Niemand kann wirklich die Zunge wie eine Schlange haben. Seine Zunge war ganz normal!"   
  
„Aber mein Großvater hat gesagt..."   
  
„Und *mein* Großvater hat gesagt..."   
  
Ich verpasste die Meinungen der Großväterüber die äußere Gestalt meiner Zunge, weil ich mich wieder Eowyn zuwandte.  
  
„Im Übrigen habe ich keinen Augenblick daran gezweifelt, dass Ihr -als Nichte des Königs- als Sieger aus jedem Kinderspiel hervorgehen würdet, an dem Euch beliebt, teilzunehmen.   
  
Schon allein rein altersmäßig.", führte ich aus.  
  
Sie tat sehr beschäftigt mit dem Schuheanziehen, und ließ ihr Haar absichtlich ins Gesicht fallen, um ihre erneut rot anlaufenden Wangen zu verdecken, aber ich kannte sie zu genau, um nicht zu wissen, wie sehr sie sich schämte.  
  
*****  
  
Da fiel mir etwas ein. Ich beschloss, das Maß vollzumachen. Der Nachmittag war so gut gelaufen, warum sollte ich mir da den krönenden Abschluss versagen? Die Gelegenheit würde sich ganz bestimmt so schnell nicht wieder bieten.  
  
„Trotzdem werdet Ihr nicht abstreiten können", knüpfte ich an das vorher Gesagte an , „dass diesmal ich Euch zum Sieg verholfen habe. Findet Ihr nicht, dass das eine kleine Anerkennung wert sein sollte?"   
  
Sie hob den Blick zu mir.   
  
„Was soll das heißen?"   
  
„Oh, Ihr sollt mich nicht küssen, falls Ihr das befürchtet! Obwohl die Vorstellung zugegebenermaßen sehr verlockend wäre... Aber ich habe beschlossen, mich statt dessen mit ein paar von diesen Erdbeeren zufrieden zu geben."  
  
Des Königs Erdbeeren, die ein sogar noch glänzenderes Rot hatten als Eowyns Lippen und Wangen, und die ganz bestimmt fast ebenso süß schmeckten. Ein würdiger Ersatz.  
  
Sie sprang auf und klammerte die Schüssel entrüstet an sich, wie um sie vor meinen unwürdigen Händen zu beschützen. „Die sind für den König!"   
  
„Und ich bin des Königs Ratgeber.", hielt ich sanft, aber bestimmt dagegen. „Meint Ihr nicht, dass er mir diese kleine Bitte gern bewilligen wird, wenn er heute abend davon erfährt, dass Ihr mir Euren heutigen Sieg verdankt?"   
  
Das war eine Drohung, und sie erkannte es, denn sie wurde blass.  
  
„Sagt es meinem Onkel nicht! Bitte." Ich lächelte. Ich mag es, wenn sie mich um etwas bitten muss.  
  
„Lieber Eurem Bruder?"   
  
Das schien sie nicht sehr zu beeindrucken. Ich hätte mir eigentlich auch denken können, dass sie diese Aussicht kaum einschüchterte. Eomer würde keiner einzigen Silbe aus meinem Mund Glauben schenken, ganz besonders dann nicht, wenn meine Worte irgendwie dazu angetan waren, die Ehre seiner Schwester zu schmälern. Ich lenkte also ein.  
  
„Wenn *Ihr* allerdings so großzügig wärt, mir die Erdbeeren jetzt gleich zu geben, dann sehe ich keinen Grund mehr, heute abend den König darum bitten zu müssen."  
  
Ihr Gesicht verfinsterte sich.   
  
„Wie viele?"  
  
Ich tat so, als müsse ich erst eine Weile überlegen, was wohl die angemessene Menge wäre, meine Verdienste zu belohnen.   
  
„Eine Handvoll.", entschied ich dann, und streckte meine Finger auffordernd aus.  
  
Sie schnappte protestierend nach Luft, biss aber dann die Zähne zusammen, griff gehorsam in die Schüssel und ließ die roten Früchte wortlos in meine Hand fallen, wobei sie genau darauf achtete, mich nicht zufällig zu berühren.   
  
„Vielen Dank, Herrin.", verbeugte ich mich förmlich und kostete dann genießerisch die erste Erdbeere.  
  
  
  
Sie schaute verärgert zu, wie ich mir die kostbaren Früchte eine nach der anderen schmecken ließ, und ich ließ mir alle Zeit der Welt dabei, um den seltenen Geschmack und die seltene Genugtuung, Eowyn neidisch auf mich zu sehen, auch ganz auszukosten. Denn ich war mir absolut sicher, dass sie sich nicht erlaubt hatte, im Garten auch nur eine Erdbeere zu essen. Und jetzt musste sie mit Bedauern dabei zusehen, wie ich es tat; ich, der es doch so viel weniger wert war. Ich lutschte genüsslich , ließ das säuerlichsüße Aroma langsam auf der Zunge zergehen und seufzte theatralisch.   
  
„Ahhh.... Ein unvergleichlicher Geschmack; findet Ihr nicht auch?"  
  
Sie funkelte mich nur böse an.   
  
„Euch würde ich trotzdem eine abgeben, sie sind köstlich. Wollt Ihr?" Ich hielt ihr die letzte Erdbeere in der offenen Hand hin. Sie runzelte die Stirn, diesmal siegte ihr Stolz.  
  
„Nein!"  
  
„Dann nicht!" Ich steckte die letzte Erdbeere in den Mund.   
  
Sie verzog das Gesicht; und obwohl sie sonst immer vermeidet, mich direkt anzusehen, starrte sie meine Lippen jetzt geradezu mit einer Art fasziniertem Widerwillen an. Ich starrte amüsiert zurück.   
  
„Nun? Was ist? Wolltet Ihr die Erdbeeren nicht hinein tragen? Sie sind zu teurer, um sie hier draußen in der Sonne verderben zu lassen!", erinnerte ich und machte mich dann ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten auf den Weg zurück zur Halle.  
  
Auf der Treppe holte sie mich ein. Sie hatte wieder ihr gewohntes stoisches Gesicht aufgesetzt.  
  
„Ihr sagt es wirklich nicht meinem Onkel?", vergewisserte sie sich.  
  
„Nein. Versprochen."  
  
Sie nickte kurz und hastete dann an mir vorbei zur Halle hinauf.   
  
(Dummerchen!   
  
Was hätte ich davon, es dem König zu erzählen?! Der würde höchstens nachsichtig lächeln: „Wenn es ihr Freude macht! Lass sie, nur noch diesen Sommer..."   
  
Neinein; sie bitten gehört zu haben, war eine weit größere Genugtuung gewesen!)  
  
Alles in allem, ein sehr ergiebiger Nachmittag, fasste ich in Gedanken zusammen: ich hatte Eowyn beobachtet, als sie sich unbeobachtet fühlte, Eowyns bildhübsche Füße zu Gesicht bekommen, Eowyn öffentlich in Verlegenheit gebracht, Eowyn bitten lassen, und schließlich noch eine Handvoll von des Königs Erdbeeren von ihr erbeutet, die sie selbst gern gegessen hätte. Ich leckte mir im Nachgeschmack die Lippen.  
  
Ein außergewöhnlich schöner Tag, in der Tat.   
  
ENDE.  
  
Na, wie hat's euch gefallen? Reviews sind herzlich erwünscht! :) 


End file.
